Extraña Tentación
by AstridBarreiro
Summary: Después de una serie de problemas familiares, los Swan deciden ir a terapia... Cuando el Dr. Edward Cullen se encuentre con Bella Swan una frágil joven empezara a sentir cosas que nunca había sentido. "Le recuerdo Dr. que los psicologos no pueden relacionarse con sus pacientes"


_Disclaimer: __Tomo prestados sin ánimo de lucro los personajes que son creación de Stephenie Meyer, Crepúsculo, Luna Nueva, Eclipse, Amanecer, así como el resto de títulos y personajes asociados a la serie escrita son de su propiedad. La historia sí es mía._

_Sumary: __Ella es alegría y a la vez tristeza, ella es luz y es obscuridad, ella es amor y a la vez odio, ella es antónimo y a la vez sinónimo porque ella es todo y a la vez nada. Y yo solo su psicólogo, el encargado de descubrir y curar sus miedos, ¿pero cómo se me ocurrió enamorarme de mi paciente?_

**Extraña Tentación.**

**Capitulo 1**

Bella escuchaba desde su habitación como sus padres peleaban nuevamente, no era raro ya se había vuelto algo cotidiano en la casa de los Swan, desde hace dos años gritos, peleas y amenazas eran común, ella solo se acostaba en su cama se ponía sus audífonos y lloraba amargamente deseando salir corriendo de esa casa. Cuando sus padres peleaban sus tristezas, sus inseguridades, todo salía a flote. Preguntaba a Dios ¿Cuándo se acabara esta tortura?, pero para ella no tenia fin estaba atrapada en ese mundo.

Las voces se callaron, toda la pelea se acabó cuando escucho un portazo resonó por el apartamento. Bella se levantó de su cama ya le dolía la cabeza de tanto llorar. El celular de Bella sonó

– Alo Alice – Dijo al contestar

–Bells– Dijo Alice, ella había llamado para invitar a Bella a salir pero la voz de Bella se escuchaba algo ronca – ¿Qué ha pasado Bella? Estas algo ronca.

– Mis padres han vuelto a pelear. Fue horrible. – Respondió Bella, mientras tenía contenida las lágrimas. Creo que mi papá se fue de la casa. Hay mucha tranquilidad aquí

– ¿Quieres que vaya a buscarte? – Pregunto Alice en un intento de aliviar la situación – Te puedes quedar en mi casa, sabes que mi mamá te adora ella no se molestara por eso.

– No, prefiero quedarme esta noche aquí – Respondió Bella – Quiero ver que ha pasado con mi mamá, y ver si puedo hacer algo por ellos

– Tranquila Bells, que tengas dulces sueños. – Finalizo la conversación, aunque Alice sabía que eso último era imposible, conocía muy bien a Bella y sabia que esta pelea le iba a afectar por lo menos toda la noche y la mitad del día de mañana.

Renne pasaba casualmente por el cuarto de Bella y se quedo escuchando la conversación a través de la puerta, pensaba que su hija ignoraba sus peleas, que no le importaban, nunca se había dado cuenta de cuanto le afectaban esas "pequeñas discusiones" como ella las llamaba.

Tomo su celular y marco un numero que se sabia de memoria, el de Charlie su esposo.

–Charlie. – Dijo ella cuando el apenas contesto.

– ¿Qué pasa Renne, no te vasto con todo lo que paso hoy? – Pregunto, mientras pensaba la razón por la cual había contestado el teléfono.

– Te llamo para hablar sobre Bella, o es que ella tampoco te importa– Le dijo irónicamente

–¿Qué le paso a Bells?– El punto débil de Charlie era su hija, eso lo había mantenido al lado de Renne, aun cuando ya no la quería. Charlie busco la manera de devolverse a su casa; iba relativamente cerca, estaba por la avenida principal de Forks y los Swan tenían una espaciosa casa en las afueras, Charlie dio la vuelta en U en lo que vio una señalización que se lo permitiese y llegó a su casa lo más rápido que el carro le permitió, encontró a Renne llorando

– Bella esta grave. – Dijo ella

– ¿Qué le pasa está enferma? – Fue lo único que se pensó Charlie, viendo en el estado que estaba Renne.

– ¿Charlie tu nos has pensado que nuestras peleas le afectan? – Pregunto ella con un dejo de ironía en la voz.

– No lo creo, ella nunca nos escucha pelear y si nos escucha no creo que le importe mucho – Trato de auto-convencerse, pero algo le decía que era falso, que a su hija si le afectaba.

– Pues hoy la oí hablando con su amiga, Alice, ella estaba hablando de nuestra pelea – Continuo ella mientras a Charlie se le asomaban unas pequeñas lágrimas por los ojos.

– Nunca me había imaginado que a ella le afectara – Reconoció Charlie– Ella se ve tan alegre a veces y sale con sus amigos.

– Charlie creo que esto se nos escapo de las manos. – Le dijo Renne seriamente. – Deberíamos pensar en visitar a un psicólogo y no solo para ella, vayamos también nosotros, esta situación se escapo de nuestras manos.

– Creo que tienes razón. – Respondió Charlie. – Te acuerdas de Edward el hijo de mi amigo Carlisle Cullen, estudio psicología en Alemania y además hizo un post grado en terapias familiares, acaba de llegar a Venezuela.

– ¿Edward ya regreso de Alemania? – Renne siempre había envidiado a los Cullen, eran un matrimonio ejemplar se habían casado muy jóvenes a los 18 porque Esme salió embarazada de Edward que debía tener unos 30 años y mas adelante nació Rosalie que debía tener 20 o 21– ¿Crees que él sea una buena opción? O sea el no es tan preparado

– Bueno Renne, después de leer su curriculum he decidido que mañana lo llamo. – Dijo Charlie levantándose de la poltrona – Además es un joven muy estudiado, digno hijo de Carlisle. Ya tiene su consultorio en el hospital de Seattle, donde también trabaja su padre – Se dirigió a la habitación de huéspedes.

– Espera – Le dijo Renne al ver a donde se dirigía – Esa no es nuestra habitación.

– Lo se Renne – Cuando Charlie quería ser acido, realmente lo lograba. – Lo que no se es quien te dijo a ti que yo iba compartir habitación contigo hoy.

Renne se quedó sola en el sillón del estudio de Charlie, con la mirada perdida hacia el cuarto de huéspedes donde se encontraba su esposo. Ella a como diera lugar quería recuperar a sus esposo, ella aun lo amaba, rogo para que el psicólogo hiciera milagros y el volviera a quererla, trataba de que eso pasara, todos los días pero era más que obvio que él ya no la quería; incluso le era infiel solo que ella no sabía con quién. Esa noche Renne hizo desastres con la bebida, tomándose todo el whisky que tenía Charlie en su despacho.

Al otro día Bella se despertó con dolor en el cuello, se había quedado dormida en una posición algo incomoda y además tenia dolor de cabeza producido por el llanto de la noche anterior, salió de su cuarto directo al baño quería darse una ducha larga, hoy era domingo y eso quería decir que iba a pasar el día con Alice su mejor amiga. Salió del baño más relajada, pero aún le quedaban restos del dolor de cabeza.

Se vistió con una camisa suelta y unos shorts blancos de mezclilla, hoy no tenía ganas de parecer elegante ni sofisticada, quería pasar el día cómoda. No estaba de humor para vestirse bien, solo quería encender su coche y salir huyendo de la casa.

Bella caminó hacia el comedor, desayunar con sus padres era algo que le parecía tortuoso, no se hablaban en la mesa y creaban un ambiente de tensión. Pensó en saltarse el desayuno y ahorrarse el momento incomodo.

– Buenos días Bells – dijo Renne. Bella freno en seco, torciendo los ojos antes de voltear hacia donde estaba su madre – ¿Cómo estas hija? – Renne pensaba en cómo le iba a dar la noticia a Bella de que iba a ser llevada a un psicólogo. Le dio una disimulada mirada a Charlie, quien estaba concentrado leyendo el periódico.

– Bells, princesa – Saludo Charlie levanto levemente la vista para mirar a Bella – ¿Cómo amanece mi pequeña? –

– Bien – Respondió Bella caminando hacia su papá para darle un abrazo, Renne sabía que tanto Bella era el punto débil de Charlie, como Charlie el punto débil de Bella, era una adoración mutua por parte de padre e hija.

– Bells – Renne llamo, tratando de llamar la atención de su hija – Tu padre y yo tenemos que comunicarte algo

– Dime. – Respondió Bella con indiferencia en su voz, la relación con su madre era completamente diferente a la que llevaba con su padre, era algo más tormentosa. La obsesión de Renne por mantener un status quo era algo que le desesperaba infinitamente a Isabella.

– Bells hemos decidió ir a un terapeuta familiar. – Le dijo su padre al final. – Creemos que es lo mejor para la familia.

Bella realmente odiaba a los psicólogos, no entendía su razón de ser. No entendía como pretendían poder dar consejos sin conocer la situación de las personas, le parecía un gasto innecesario de dinero. Cuando además ella sabía que la solución a sus problemas y los de su familia era simple y sencillamente el divorcio de sus padres

–Ustedes están locos. –Dijo Bella algo alterada – Ustedes creen que pueden ir por el mundo contando sus problemas familiares y va a venir un extraño mágicamente a acomodar toda la situación. – Cada momento que pasaba Isabella se alteraba más – Todo el mundo sabe que la solución es el divorcio, pero no los Swan necesitan mantener un status de la familia perfecta, para que nadie hable mal de ustedes.

– Hija no es eso. – Trato de explicarle Renne. – Nos dimos cuenta del daño que te hemos hecho, y no solo a ti, nosotros mismo a diario nos hacemos daño. Necesitamos repara esto, antes de que termine en algo peor Bells – Renne no iba a aceptar la idea del divorcio tan fácil – Además te apuesto a que podemos solucionar todo esto sin necesidad de que tu padre y yo nos divorciemos.

– Okay bien mama – Bella respondió con ironía. – ¿Y qué quieres? Que el psicólogo te de una poción y haga que mi papa te vuelva a querer. Porque si eso es lo que quieres no necesitas un psicólogo, necesitas un brujo

– Bells – Charlie se acercó a Bella – Vamos a tratar de solucionar esto, para que todos salgamos bien, tanto si hay un divorcio, como si no lo hay.

– Esta bien padre – Charlie era el punto débil de Bella, si él le pedía algo ella lo iba a aceptar. – ¿Cuándo es la cita?

– No lo sabemos. Tu papá va a llamar hoy – Le dijo Renne, sintiendo una opresión en el pecho mientras pensaba en Charlie, le dolía pensar en una futura separación. – Pero te adelanto que el psicólogo es Edward, el hijo mayor de los Cullen–

– ¿Es psicólogo? – Bells tenía un vago recuerdo de él, se había ido del país cuando ella tenía siete años, ya habían pasado unos diez años que no lo veía, ella compartía más con su hermana con Rosalie, sin embargo tampoco eran las mejores amigas porque Rose le llevaba unos cuatro años.

– Mamá saldré hoy con Alice, a comer o no sé que haremos. – Le informo Bella a Renne. – No me esperes ni para almorzar, ni para cenar.

– Claro hija. – Le respondió Renne mientras recogía los platos de la mesa y los llevaba a la cocina para luego lavarlos – Cuando llegues te aviso cuando es la cita.

Alice estaba esperando a Bella en la feria de un nuevo centro comercial de Seattle, llamado "Líder". Cuando Bella vio a Alice a lo lejos, sonrió, era imposible no reconocerla, es bajita, delgada como un duendecillo de facciones finas y con el pelo corto de un color negro intenso.

– Bella – Grito Alice con una efusividad que la caracteriza – Por aquí

– Te vi desde lejos Allie – Bella se sentó en la mesa – No hacía falta hacer un escándalo ¿Cómo has estado?

–Ay Bella, si eres exagerada. – Alice hizo un pequeño puchero. – ¿No puedo estar feliz de ver a mi mejor amiga?

– Si Alice, si puedes estar feliz – Bella rodo los ojos – Tengo algo que contarte. Iré al psicólogo, bueno no yo sola, iremos los tres en una especie de terapia familiar.

– ¿En serio? – Dijo Alice con el sarcasmo que a veces la caracterizaba. – ¿Tus padres se dieron cuenta del daño que te hacen o lo hacen solo por ellos como siempre? – Alice no tenía el mejor concepto del mundo de los padres de Bella y no sabía cómo podían existir personas como ellos que solo pensaban en si mismos sin pensar en su hija. – ¿Qué dirán de ellos ahora? Tu madre debe estar muriendo por lo que la gente pueda decir Renne Swan asistiendo a terapia familiar.

–Alice realmente creo que Renne prefiere que todo el mundo hable de ella por ir al psicólogo a separarse de mi padre– Bella sabía que Alice tenía razón pero solo por Renne, Charlie era diferente y pensaba más en ella– Yo sé que Charlie si lo hace por mi bien, porque me quiere y también sé que Renne más que por mi bien lo hace a ver si salva el matrimonio –

– Yo nunca dije que Charlie no te quiera– Le refuto Alice– Solo digo que ambos piensan mucho en ellos antes de pensar en lo que te pasa a ti –.

– Bueno Alice ellos son así – Bella rodo los ojos – Yo solo espero espero que el tipo sea bueno. Lo conozco desde antes pero no tengo muchos recuerdos de el – Bells empezó a narrarle a Alice– Es el hijo mayor de los Cullen, el que estaba en Alemania.

Hablaron de todo lo que les había pasado a ambos en la semana, ellas tenían una especie de química extraña, se llevaban excelente, a pesar de que tenían muchos aspectos contrastantes en su personalidad.

Bella llego a su hogar a las seis de la tarde cargada de bolsas con ropa nueva, la pasión de Alice era la moda, compraba compulsivamente y siempre quería jugar a Barbie Bella, mientras que Bella solo se dejaba comprar, tenía que darle crédito a Alice, si no fuera por ella solo vestiría camisetas y yoga-pants. Llego muy cansada después de haber caminado tanto.

– Hija – Su padre la llamo desde el estudio, era un lugar imponente que Bella adoraba, tenía una biblioteca que llegaba hasta el techo y tenia como 3 metros de ancho. Había un escritorio de madera de caoba con una gran silla negra donde se sentaba su padre y otras dos poltronas donde se sentaban los invitados.

– Dime papi – Bella se sentó en una de las sillas.

– Edward, nos dio la cita para mañana, dijo que no tenía ningún paciente y mientras más temprano empezáramos las consultas mejor para todos – Bells se acercó a su padre a darle un abrazo

– Te amo – Le dijo – No hay padre mejor que tu, y quiero que sepas que pase lo que pase mi amor por ti estará intacto, siempre serás la persona que yo mas ame en el mundo.

* * *

Muero de amor, está siempre ha sido mi historia favorita, así que la borre y la edite y bueno como ven la estoy volviendo a subir.

Dejen reviews si? Con críticas buenas o malas, no les cuesta nadita nadita.

Un besito

AB


End file.
